The beginning of the end
by LARISSAtheBRAVE
Summary: The lucifractor exploded and destroyed all vampires who were nearby, including Sarah. she was wounded and Benny and Ethan were the only ones who could save her. Benny decided to do a spell to raise the dead, not knowing how big the consequences would be until it was too late
1. Chapter 1

MBAV FANFICTION

The beginning of the end

Hope you'll like it ! this is my first fanfic so please tell me if you think the story is worth a second chapter :D

Chapter 1- Switched

'No, no' Ethan kept muttering to himself. _This couldn't be happening._

'you were supposed to be immortal' a silent tear fell from his cheek at Sarah's pale face 'you can't die' Ethan said through the tears, holding Sarah like she was the lifeboat keeping him from drowning.

'Benny do something' he yelled at his best friend, who was staring motionless at the scene.

'I, I can't' he almost whispered the words.

Ethan stood up and left Sarah's side. He grabbed Benny's T-shirt and shook him back and forth. 'there has to be something, Benny. A spell, I don't know' Ethan slowly lost his strength until he was kneeling at Benny's feet.

'please' Benny had never seen his friend this broken and he felt terrible for being unable to help.

_But you are able to help him_, a tiny voice in Benny's head said.

there was only one spell he knew that could raise the dead but even if he knew there were consequences he didn't really know what they were.

'Ethan' Ethan looked up at Benny and he could see the hope in his friends eyes.

'there is one spell but it can be dangerous' Ethan immediately rose.

'I don't care what it takes Benny, just bring her back' Ethan wasn't thinking, he was blinded by shock and his love for a girl he barely knew. But Benny wouldn't let this happen, not to Ethan. He knew that Ethan would never be the same if everything would happen to Sarah.

'give Sarah your blood' Benny said to Ethan and he raised his hands and closed his eyes. Ethan kneeled next to Sarah again and bit his own wrist. It hurt like hell but he saw no other option to draw the blood before it was too late.

A drop of blood dropped right on Sarah's slightly parted lips. She was wearing red lipstick but the blood was darker.

'you're going to make it Sarah' Ethan whispered even if he knew she couldn't hear him anymore. Benny was preparing for the spell. He knew that once his grandma would discover he'd even touched the book of black magic she would be furious. But he didn't care about that right now.

Sarah was Ethan's almost girlfriend but she was also his friend, and he wouldn't let a friend down when he was in need of his help.

He tried to remember the words from the book. They had been written in a strange language he was strangely able to read. It was a necromancy spell to raise the dead short after they had died. But grandma had made one thing about dark magic very clear; nothing came without a price.

He pushed his doubts away and started chanting the strange words.' they were as clear as if he was still seeing them. His hands became hot and he felt the magic streaming through his body until it escaped from his hands and was aimed at Sarah and Ethan.

Black streams escaped his hands and although Ethan was looking a bit afraid he didn't hesitate as the black clouds started to swirl around him and Sarah. Ethan felt more tired every second. His energy was drained by the weird blackness that now surrounded him and Sarah. But he didn't care.

All that mattered was Sarah. The blackness seemed to become part of them until it disappeared and Sarah's eyes fluttered and shot open.

She sucked in a gulf of air as if she hadn't tasted oxygen for a long, long time. 'Ethan' she mumbled and turned her head to look at him.

He was still holding her and for the first time that day he smiled. It was the most bright smile Sarah had ever seen from him.

'Ethan?' Benny came closer to them. Then he saw Sarah slightly smiling back at Ethan and he knew the spell had worked. But he couldn't smile because he saw Ethan's hands were shaking.

'are you alright?' Benny asked and worry appeared on Sarah's face.

'never been better' Ethan whispered just before a troubled expression appeared on his face. Sarah slowly tried to sit up. Benny helped her while they both stared at Ethan.

'E, what's wrong? Are you having a vision?' Sarah stood up on her own moving closer to Ethan. She still couldn't get what exactly had happened but from the look on Ethan's face she knew something was wrong.

'stay away from me!' Ethan yelled at Sarah and she had to do her best not to collapse again. she was wise enough to stay away. it was utterly silent for a few moments. Both Sarah and Benny were holding their breath.

Then Ethan started to scream. It was the most horrible sound Sarah had ever heard. She hated to watch but she couldn't do anything. She felt so weak.

Almost human.

The black cloud appeared again, engulfing Ethan before he too, collapsed to the ground. 'Oh, my god!' Sarah screamed. Ethan lay at the ground, his face was pale and lifeless. Benny felt a shiver ran through his spine. 'E?' his voice was uneven and he feared the worst. What had he done? Was it a life for a life? Had he just given Sarah Ethan's life? 'No!' he didn't want to face it, but he knew it was true. he clamped his hands around his head, pulling at his hair with no reason. Sarah ignored him, she didn't even make a snarky comment as he started to cry. 'Benny, what has Ethan done?' Sarah's voice was emotionless, almost robotic.

'it's all my fault' Benny said, unable to look Sarah in the eye. 'tell me Benny!' Sarah wanted to show him her fangs but they weren't there.

'he gave you his life, Sarah.'

Sarah could only stare at Benny in disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- awakened**

Ethan's POV

I saw Sarah smile back and my heart skipped a beat. _Benny and I did it, we really brought her back!_ But suddenly I started to feel weird. I was still holding Sarah, streaking her brown hair out of her face.

My hands started to shake and I saw black clouds emerge from Sarah's mouth.

_What the heck?_ _What was going on_. I slowly dropped Sarah and I could see her trying to stand with the help of Benny.

I moved backwards, away from the clouds that now looked threatening and bad. I almost stumbled over my own feet, spilling only one second which was enough for the cloud to reach me. it touch now felt like fire, or the coldest ice, burning my skin. It had felt so soft before, when It had come to us to save Sarah.

But now it's true dark nature became visible. Was this the dark magic Benny's grandma once warned him about? His thoughts were disturbed by the pain.

Obviously I was the only one who could see the dark clouds because Sarah and Benny were staring from a distance at me as if I had gone crazy. Sarah gestured for Benny to let her go and she started to move in my direction.

I didn't want her to come close. What if she would get hurt again?

'stay away from me!' I yelled. Sarah was so shocked that she almost lost her balance. I started to scream as the pain became unbearable. So much hotness. So much cold. And then, nothing. A terrifying blackness consumed my vision and all my senses numbed. It was darker than the night, empty. Like i was floating in an endless space.

With all the power i had left i tried to move. But how could I move if i didn't feel anything?

It was like all that was left of me were my thoughts. The darkness faded away again after what felt like an eternity or just a few seconds, i couldn't tell the difference, and the nothingness made place for a clear blue sky.

Still lying flat on my back I looked at my surroundings. A meadow, I was in a meadow. I couldn't remember how I had ended up in the strange grassy field.

Something wasn't right.

The borders of the meadow were filled with countless flowers. But the air didn't smell like them.

It smelled like blood.

He'd never smelled it before but now that he did i actually liked it.

it made me thirsty. i wanted to taste it on my lips, drink it greedily so that the emptiness i felt inside would disappear. I sat up and rested on my hands.

The grass felt sticky and warm and I looked down at my hands. They were smeared with blood.

_My blood_ I realized with a shock. The grass was red now and so was the sky. The typical spring image had turned into an horrifying landscape.

I stood up and started to run. I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. I ran for miles until my legs gave up beneath me. The horizon stretched and stretched itself out, never reveling the end of the meadow making it impossible for me to reach the borders. I fell on my hands in the red grass. 'Ethan' a soft voice whispered. I couldn't see anyone but I would have recognized the voice anywhere.

'Sarah' I whispered, and screamed. 'Sarah, SARAH!'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Back**

Benny's POV

'Ethan?' I said in disbelief. He was standing right in the doorway, looking at us with wide eyes. Sarah was still crying at the couch, being hugged by my grandmother. She looked like a scared little child, and even if I didn't like it, it felt exactly the same.

'Ethan' Sarah said again. it was the only word she'd uttered since we'd brought Ethan over to my home. She said it over and over again. his name, until my ears started ringing.

I quickly swept the tears away. 'is that you, E?' I couldn't believe my own eyes.

'guys' I said slowly 'I think Ethan's alive.'

Sarah was the first one to look up and once her and Ethan's eyes locked a heavy silence filled the room. Even Granma was looking at Ethan, who was still standing in the doorway, with her mouth hanging open.

'impossible' she muttered under her breath. Grandma looked at me and I knew she wanted to talk with me in private once this was all over. now all I could do was celebrate that my friend was still alive.

'Sarah? Benny?' Ethan still didn't move. 'did it work? Am I dreaming?' Ethan brought his hand to his head as if he was having a headache, and looked at the ground in confusion. Sarah was as shocked as Grandma and couldn't move. So I was the first one to stand up.

'E' I said and my heart ached from happiness. I ran up to Ethan and hugged him harder than I ever would. 'it's really you'

Ethan slowly brought his hands up to hug me back, something he rarely did.

'yeah, we made it.' he said with a sigh. I let go of Ethan and gestured at Sarah.

'now E, I'll leave you alone.' I walked up to the couch to lend Grandma a hand. Together we left the room, giving Sarah and Ethan a moment they never dreamt they would ever have together again.

Sarah's POV

Ethan was surprised by my reaction as I ran up to him and smashed myself into his arms with my full weight. He didn't stumble and his strong arms wove around me. I punched him with my eyes closed until all the anger had left and the tears returned. but this time they were tears of joy.

'how could you be so stupid' I mumbled into his shoulder. 'I, I…' he couldn't find the words. 'oh Ethan, don't apologize. It's just never ever risk your life like that again, okay? I was worried sick about you.' I could see that Ethan wanted to interject but he decided to keep his mouth shut.

'Ethan, I still can't believe it myself but I'm human again' I twirled around to show him that I felt better than ever. 'no fangs, no blood, no hunger, we can finally date without any complications!' I sounded awfully giddy but I didn't care.

He smiled but I could see it didn't reach his eyes. His smile quickly turned into a sad expression. 'what's wrong?' I asked. 'Sarah, I'm so happy that you're alive again but I think…well, the spell, it had complications, I think that…'

'what?' I said suddenly curious and worried at the same time. I looked into his deep dark brown eyes. there was something strange about them but i didn't quite know what it was.

'I am…' Ethan tried to say.

'you know,' I interrupted before he could finish his sentence, 'Let's just forget about everything that happened, I just want to live without any worries. Even if it's only for a short while' I didn't say anything after that and went back to hugging him.

Ethan's body tensed. 'Sarah' he said sounding nervous.

'shh' I said 'just one minute.' All I wanted was to feel him, to know for sure that he was here because it was still much to take in. he suddenly gripped my arms. I was still resting my head at his shoulder.

'Ethan?' his grip tightened. 'Ouch, stop it, you're hurting me!' I tried to get away from him but his embrace was so strong that I was unable to move. 'ETHAN!'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Secrets

Benny's POV

Benny followed his grandma to his chamber. she hadn't looked happy when he'd left the room with her and now he was sure that she was going to be furious with him.

'grandma, listen, i had no choice! i needed to perform the spell or...' she held up her hand and i shut up. 'you always have a choice Benny and i get that you wanted to save Sarah but raising the dead goes against the laws of nature!'

'then what about vampires, aren't they supposed to be dead?' grandma turned around to face me. her old eyes looked strangely young. 'that's the tricky part Benny. normally the spell you performed should have switched the life from one human to another but Sarah wasn't human.' grandma was holding me by the shoulders, trying to shake the sense into me. grandma was right to be mad at me but i would have performed the spell again if i had to.

'gran, what do you mean?' if my grams didn't know what was happening no one knew.

'i do not know what will happen to Ethan.' grandma came closer to me and looked me right in the eye. 'he cannot be alive.' 'but i saw him, he was alive!' Benny argued. before my Grandma could explain we both heard Sarah yell Ethan's name downstairs.

...

'what's going on?' i asked but i soon found the answer myself. Ethan was holding Sarah. his eyes were a shining blue and his sharp fangs were extended, ready to sink in Sarah's neck.

'wait' i said 'isn't Sarah supposed to bite you?'

i said. of course nobody laughed. Ethan didn't even look up. he was about to bite Sarah and he could see Ethan's hold of his thirst slowly fade away. _oh no,_ i thought, he's going to bite her! suddenly the room was filled with light brighter than the sun. Ethan hissed and held his arms in front of his eyes.

'aahh, it's too bright' he yelled. grandma lowered her hands and the room turned to it's normal brightness level. Ethan looked at Sarah. i saw that he was ashamed and wanted to come up for him. but then i remembered his vampiric eyes.

_eyes like jesse's_. and his fangs. he'd turned into a vampire. 'i'm sorry' Ethan said weak at all of us.

'it's not your fault' grandma and Sarah said in unison while grandma shot me a mean look.

'i'll get you some blood substitute.' Sarah said, trying to find a way to escape the room for a few moments so she could calm down. _she blames hersel_f i thought. she shouldn't. in the end it was his and Ethan's.

'this is twisted,E. everything is literary upside down now' i looked at Ethan who only nodded. Erica, Rory and now Ethan. luckily Sarah was human again, but that didn't really cheer him up. 'guess i belong to team V now' Ethan said but the joke sounded flat.

'hopefully not forever' grandma said, entering the room together with Sarah who was holding a bag of fake blood. i looked at my grandmother meaningfully, hoping that she understood what exactly was happening.

Grandma muttered a little spell so she could talk in my head '_Benny, he's not a regular vampire. i need to know if he remembers anything from his time on the other side.'_

'i have never been on any other side' Ethan said and both i and grandma looked up in surprise.

'you heard that?' i asked in disbelief. 'heard what?' Sarah asked, visibly confused where everyone was talking about.

'i think i did have a vision before i woke up again, i just can't remember it clearly.'

'well, tell us what you know' i said curious. 'i can't remember...' Ethan's eyes went white and wide.

he was having a vision

* * *

**sorry that the chapter is so short, i've got a lot of homework to do XD please review the story and tell me what you think ! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5- unwanted

Ethan's POV

I blinked a few times and realized that I was in the meadow again. the blood red meadow, only now it had returned to normal again.

pale flowers emerged from the wet grass and the air was damp. A thick fog hung in the air, making it impossible to see the horizon. 'what am I doing here' I whispered. I didn't expect anyone to answer but suddenly a familiar voice rose from the fog.

'I see you survived, Ethan' I turned around only to see more fog. I tried to wave the fog away but the air stayed misty. 'and so did I'

I turned around again to see a silhouette disappear in the fog. But he was too slow, I'd already seen him.

_Jesse. _

Sh*t, he was supposed to be dead. We thought he had not survived the explosion but now it turned out he did. At least I thought he did. Why else could I feel his presence as if he was really here?

'I know it's you Jesse!' I yelled into the fog even if I didn't know where exactly he was. There was no answer.

'show yourself, I'm no longer afraid of you!' I yelled again.

'you left me for dead, you and your pathetic friends!' Jesse's voice sounded furious, and underneath the anger, he even sounded hurt.

'and I won't help you again.' even if Jesse was still invisible to me I knew he was close.

'help me with what? I don't need your help anymore!' suddenly I felt uncertain about my words.

'you don't even know what you are, Ethan ' I could feel his breath in my neck and the hairs on my arm went up.

I turned around again, faster than I'd ever thought I would be able to and showed my fangs out of instinct. the vampire inside me scared me, but i didn't have time to worry about that now.

Even without seeing him I knew where he was. His smell of fresh blood was like a spotlight, revealing him anyway.

I blindly jumped into the fog and felt his shoulders.

In a flash I had shoved him against a tree. His body slammed against the hard wood and a few leaves fell from above.

'I'm a vampire now, Jesse.' I said as if to make clear that I could take care of myself now. 'and there you're wrong' he said and in a flash I was the one shoved against the tree.

I hissed at Jesse but the big grin on his face remained. 'you're pretty strong for a fledgling' he grabbed me by my throat an held me up.

'but you'll die again, Ethan, this time for real.' Jesse said in a menacing voice.

I clawed at his hand but his grip didn't falter. 'why?' it was hard to talk. 'what…d-do you mean?'

Jesse finally let go and I fell to the ground in a puddle of wet mud beneath the trees giant roots.

'juk' I said disgusted and looked up at Jesse whose grin was now even broader. 'was that really necessary?' I muttered irritated.

'no' he said matter of fact. Suddenly his grin disappeared and his face became grim and serious. He crouched down so he was on the same height as me.

'visit me at the Whitechapel cemetery when the moon is full'

I did not even have time to think about his words because as soon as he was done talking my vision disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sarah's POV

'Ethan?' I asked as I saw his eyes returned to normal again. he looked at me as if he had seen a ghost. He was sitting at the couch in the living room and everyone had gathered around him waiting for his vision, which was longer than usual, to end.

'what did you see? ' Benny finally asked before I could. we were indeed all very curious.

Ethan was silent for a few moments before he slowly shook his head. ' I don't know' he looked at the ground as he said the words and I immediately knew he was holding something back.

'I think I should go home' he said after a small pause.

'you're right' Benny's grandma said. she walked to the kitchen and came back with a bag filled with vials containing blood substitute. She asked like it was no big deal, just as she'd did when she had to give the same stuff to me.

I was happy that I no longer needed the tasteless red liquid. Blood had tasted much better. The thought disgusted me now that i ate human food again. i'd never been a big fan of vampires, instead of Erica who was the most dedicated Dusk fan i'd ever met.

'thanks' Ethan said weakly and accepted the bag. It was an old backpack, probably one of Benny. Benny held his hand underneath his chin as if he was having trouble with something. I followed his gaze to the bag and back.

'is the backpack important to you?' I asked. Benny tried to shake his head nonchalantly but it came over quite more as awkward.

Ethan had to laugh 'it was your fist backpack for high school' he said.

'you remember?'Benny said surprised.

Ethan gave a knowing look. 'I'll return it Monday, Okay?' Ethan's smile disappeared as soon as he realized what he was saying. Then It hit me too.

'you're not going to school, are you?' I asked. Ethan only shrugged.

'come on man!' Benny said with a pleading voice. 'you can't leave me alone in geology, the teacher is going to kill me!' Ethan looked sorry.

'I can't promise anything' I knew what he was thinking. He was probably afraid to lose his self-control.

It was like Ethan was reliving my past. _Like our live have been switched._ I shuddered by the thought.

At least he didn't have an evil boyfriend named Jesse. A slight smile appeared on my face.

'what's so funny?' Benny asked.

'nothing' I looked at Ethan. 'we could walk to your house together' I suggested.

Ethan couldn't meet my eyes. 'yeah, that would be nice.'

My cheeks became hot and I couldn't believe I was blushing.

I was lucky that outside it was getting dark, although Ethan could probably couldn't tell the difference about day and night anymore.

'Be careful' Benny's grandma called from the door opening with Benny standing next to her, waving at us until we weren't visible anymore.

Ethan and I walked in silence for the rest of the night. It was an awkward silence and even if I had a thousand things to tell him the words couldn't escape my mouth. I wasn't used to feeling this insecure but walking with Ethan at night was pretty exciting and made me nervous.

'we're almost there' I said. we were one street away from Ethan's home.

When we reached his porch we both stopped walking.

'goodbye, then' I said to him even if I could hardly make out his features. 'yeah' he smiled briefly and wanted to turn away but I grabbed his hand before he could come far.

Stunned as he was, he looked from our touching hands to my face and back again.

I took a deep breath. 'I know you're hiding something.' Ethan could only stare at me but he didn't let go of my hand.

'you can trust me Ethan, I know exactly how you must feel.' I could guess from his puzzled expression that he was reconsidering something.

'just tell me' and before I could stop myself I bent forward and kissed him on the lips.

It was a quick kiss, but also the longest and first we'd ever had. _What was wrong with me? _

'I saw Jesse' he said hastily. 'he wanted to meet me when the moon is full, that's Monday.' His answer shocked me almost more than the kiss we had just shared.

'he says he has a solution.' Ethan was freaking me out.

'a solution for what?' Ethan hesitated. 'he thinks something will happen to me.' Ethan was staring at me intensely and if he had still been human I would swear his heartbeat would have picked up but now only my heart was drumming in my chest like crazy.

'but I'll be fine, okay? Don't worry. I don't even know if Jesse spoke the truth' he assured me but his words didn't calm me down.

suddenly light filled the dark sky around us and his sister was standing in the opened doorway.

'Ethan?' she asked. 'mom and dad are worried sick! Where have you been!' Ethan's sister must have been worried too because in the lamplight I could make out lines of dried up tears just beneath her eyes.

'I have to go now' Ethan whispered and ran towards his sister. He hugged her tight and the door slowly closed behind them.

I went back Benny's house on my own, watching the moon

* * *

The next morning I woke up on the couch in Benny's living room. His grandma had insisted me to sleep in her bed but I wouldn't let her spent the night on a hard couch. I sat up and a stab of pain went through my back.

'ouch' I'd almost forgotten how being human used to feel like.

'you're up' Benny said and I realized that he was sitting next to me, watching some lame TV show about a Mexican wizard.

It was just a day ago that everything had happened, and already was her world turned upside down, i thought life couldn't get more crazy, i was wrong.

It had all went so fast, it was almost hard to believe.

one week ago she was still worrying about dating Ethan and whether or not he liked her. one week ago she was still a vampire, something she thought i would have to be forever.

One week ago, well, life wasn't yet as complicated as it was now.

I knew better than most teens of my age that small things could change your life forever and that some changes couldn't be reversed. But after my near death experience I didn't know what to believe anymore.

If Benny would tell me he was being in love with a monstrous Teddy Bear I might as well believe him.

'earth to planet-Sarah' Benny said and waved a hand in front of my eyes.

'what?' I said irritated, momentarily out of my thoughts.

'it's like you're still sleeping with your eyes open, freaky! but What's on your mind?'

I didn't want to answer Benny. 'it's none of your business.' I said but in fact it was, and I knew that very well.

Ethan's health could be in danger yet again, just when I thought the worst part was over , but judging by the way Benny was behaving he didn't really worry about his friend, or at least not yet. If he just knew what Ethan had told me… but I wasn't about to share any of it.

If they would all worry about him the house would soon be full of crazies.

I saw that Benny didn't like to be rejected. 'look' I held up my hands in surrender. 'I'm just worried about Ethan, you know…'

'we all are.' Benny said and for the first time in my life he actually sounded serious and he surprised me with it.

did Benny know? _No, that was impossible_. 'at least you don't act like you are.'

'no, because the world goes on and so does life, Sarah, time won't wait for you to catch up.'

'Even Ethan is happier than you ' Benny added and laid a hand on my shoulder. 'so cheer up'

I had to hide my frustration, If he just knew the truth. i was grateful for Benny's support.

he was like the brother i'd never had, but even if it felt like he owned me in some kind of way, i wasn't about to spill Ethan's secrets.

it were his secrets to tell and if he wanted Benny to know he would have told him already...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- homecoming

Ethan's POV

I was hugging my sister tight. I felt terrible for making her upset. Just as I'd let go I was hugged again, this time by my mom.

'why were you gone?' she said immediately after she let go of me

'I, I can explain.' I went with my hand through my hair, a nervous gesture.

My mother did not even wait for me to explain. 'do you know how worried we were?!' she almost got drowned in anger and started to shake.

'mom, please, calm down. I'm here now. ' I reassured her.

My mother's pale face met mine and it seemed as if she had gotten older since the last time I had seen her. she turned her back to me and held her hand in front of her mouth. I knew she was crying even if she tried to hide it.

'mom?'

'listen' she said 'I'm not mad at you because I know you would never just disappear and to this to us but please promise me that you will never let this happen again?' my mother wanted an absolutely honest answer which I couldn't give.

'yes' I said feeling a little guilty.

'but what happened?' Jane asked and I realized she hadn't moved since mom had entered the room. Jane's expression looked curious but afraid too as if she was prepared to hear something really bad.

'I, well, it's kind of complicated'

'you have to tell me what happened Ethan, were you kidnapped? or did...'

'no mom!' I waved my hands in the air. 'that's not it at all.'

'you know that you are getting grounded until you tell me the truth.' My mother looked deadly serious, but if she was she would have to ground me for the rest of my life.

'I can't tell it mom, really.'the i paused and met her gaze.

'Can you just forget about it?' my mother suddenly went still, her arms fell at her sides and she was staring right through me.

'of course, nothing happened' she muttered. She shook her head as if she was forgotten why she was mad at me. 'what's going on?' she looked from me to Jane and back at me.

'uhm, nothing' I said quickly.

'alright, because it's time for you to go to bed.' Jane's eyes widened in confusion

'hello? Mom! Don't you want to know where he has been anymore?'

'he hasn't been anywhere, Jane' without saying anything else our mother returned to the kitchen were she was cleaning the last dishes.

'but, but. MOM!' Jane yelled. when mom didn't react she looked at me with an accusing glare. 'Ethan what did you do to her? she acted like a zombie'

'I don't know' i said. I honestly didn't know, but my sister thought I did because her glare became even more suspicious.

'you're lying, Ethan. Just tell me what it is' Jane sighed and grabbed my hand. 'you're cold' she muttered and led us to her room so that our mom couldn't hear us talking.

Jane pushed me inside her typical girls room. She looked if there was no one in the hallway and quickly closed the door behind her. she gestured for me to sit down at her bed which was pink and filled with sweet stuffed animals.

'now tell me the truth' she crossed her arms and wore a stern expression on her small face.

'I don't have to tell you anything' I said and stood up. This was getting ridiculous.

'so you are hiding something you haven't told me?' she asked and blocked my way. 'listen Jane...' I picked up a smell of something weird and was momentarily distracted. Where did it come from? it smelled…good. I shook my head trying to concentrate.

'I don't have time for this!' Jane wasn't about to give up that easily and started firing questions at me.

'is it a new seer ability? Has Benny tried out a new spell.' The last one was dangerously close.

'you could say so' I said with a bitter smile.

'that's not an answer.' She finally gave up when I shoved her aside and walked to my own room and closed the door just in time so she couldn't get in.

'Jane, leave me alone' my sister sighed hard and not long after that I heard her walk away. now that Jane wasn't irritating me anymore I finally had time to think. Had I compelled my mom? The thought of it freaked me out.

But what had even shocked me more was the weird smell that appeared whenever I came close to mom or Jane. Blood, it was the smell of blood, and I liked it.

'oh my god'I muttered to myself and curled up in my chair, hugging my legs. This was getting worse and worse.

Then I remembered Benny's backpack. I opened the backpack and stacked the vials of blood on my desk. I had to shove several school papers aside to make enough place.

I didn't have any desire to drink the substitute made by Benny's grandma but the thirst had to be sustained or soon I would bite someone. It was my biggest fear at the moment and I had no idea how I was going to hide the fact that I was a vampire from Jane and my parents.

I sat down in my desk chair and slowly reached for a vial. I inspected it from up close, letting the liquid slide through the vial.

'okay. Eth, you can do it.' I said to myself and gulped the entire content down until the last drop was gone.

'eww' this was really the most gross stuff he had ever drunk. Luckily The burning feeling in his throat did fade away as much as it could.

The thirst would always be there only now I would be able to ignore it, for how long I didn't know.

I hid the vials under my bed and went downstairs. I still didn't know what I had done to mom. Had I hypnotized her? I didn't know how I had done it.

as I sat next to Jane, who was still glaring at me, at the kitchen table I prepared for a confrontation with my dad. To my relief he called later that night that he was stuck in a traffic jam and he wouldn't come home for at least a day.

* * *

Sarah's POV

'Sarah? What are you doing here.' I could see Ethan wasn't happy to see me.

'it's almost midnight, remember? I'm coming with you .' tonight the moon would be full and Ethan would meet Jesse. But of course Jesse was my ex and I felt kind of responsible for him. Therefore I didn't mind spending some time with Ethan.

'but Sarah, it could be dangerous. We can't trust him!'

'when you're going I'm coming with you. You saved my life, remember? It's the least I can do'

Ethan sighed and gave up. 'all right.'

'let's go then' I was already walking away from his house, I wanted this to be over as soon as possible.

'wait, Sarah!' I turned around to see that Ethan hadn't moved yet. 'you're human now, I don't want to lose you again.' he blushed and looked at his feet.

I threw up my hands.'come on, don't be such a coward, we went through a lot already and yet, here we are.' I knew I had convinced Ethan because he clicked of the light in the corridor and followed me outside after closing the door behind him. Before we took off he looked back only once. All the windows were dark, no one knew he was gone. Suddenly the light of his sister's room went on. I saw Ethan hesitate. He wanted to go back, make sure his sister wouldn't freak out or tell his parents anything once she knew he was gone, again.

'we don't have time for this' I grabbed him by his arm and forced him to run with me. I was afraid to see Jesse again, especially after we'd left him for dead.

Did he want revenge on us?

I hoped not because knowing Jesse, he would do anything to reach his goal.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- allies

Erica's POV

'so we can go now?' I asked. The council head nodded. She looked like a little girl but I knew better than to think she was harmless.

'yes' she said irritated, her yellow eyes gleaming in the night and her heavy earrings glistening in the moonlight.

'really?' Rory said almost squealing from happiness. He held up his arm, his hand in a fist and yelled: 'pranksy will be back.' I rolled my eyes and we both ignored him.

'so there's no more hypnotizing vampire stuff to hold us to your will.'

'no' she said simply.

'okay' I said slowly, not entirely sure whether to trust her.

'Rory, let's go' I said and grabbed his hand. While I kept staring at Anastasia I flew away with Rory.

then I realized we were actually free.

Ethan's POV

Sarah and I were waiting at the cemetery. The place did not only look sad and depressing, it also smelled of the dead. It was horrifying.

'I think this is all a mistake, he's not going to show up' I said. I couldn't take the stench any longer.

'no, Ethan. I know he'll come, just wait.' Maybe I was completely fine and waiting for Jesse would be like walking straight into a trap. But I didn't tell Sarah about my ideas because suddenly I heard something rustle and thought I saw something flash by in the night.

'did you hear that?' I whispered. Sarah slowly shook her head.

I stood up from the bench we had been sitting at and looked around. 'what is it?' Sarah asked sounding a little bit terrified.

'I don't know' I stood in front of Sarah, trying to pick up any proof that we were not alone.

Then I heard a rustle again. I closed my eyes and tried to locate the sound.

'well, well. Look who we have here' Jesse was standing in front of me, appearing out of nowhere. 'long time no see' he was looking past me, at Sarah. I felt Sarah stir behind me while I held her hand.

'don't come any closer.' I warned. Jesse made a fake expression as if he was hurt. 'I thought we were allies.'

'we were never allies, Jesse! I never trusted you!' Sarah yelled from behind.

'weren't we?' he mocked.

'leave her out of this! You came here for me.'

Jesse looked at me again, his blue eyes illuminated in the darkness and his fangs extended. 'let's get to business then.'

Jesse saw that I wasn't about to leave Sarah's side so he gave up taunting and went serious.

'What you and Benny did goes against all laws of nature.'

'how do you know what happened anyw…' Jesse held up a hand and I immeadiately shut up.

'I'm losing my patience so just let me talk.' I chocked down hard.

'you can trade a life for a life, but when the person you trade you life with is almost dead you will get their destined lifespan that sometimes only lasts seconds' Both Sarah and I were silent.

'but' Jesse suddenly said, making the tension run high, 'if you trade your life with someone who wasn't alive in the first place, like ghosts, zombies and of course vampires, it is unknown what will be the outcome. '

'why are we here, if you don't know what happens.' Sarah yelled frustrated.

'because' he said 'I might not know everything but I've been around for a long time and I can tell out of experience that whatever happens after the ritual, in the end the one who was alive will die. '

'but, so… i will really...' I stuttered.

'don't worry' Jesse said right after, 'there might be a way to undo the transformation the overcame the former human.'

'and that way is?' I asked, losing my own patience.

'we need to search for the Cure.' He answered calmly

'I still don't trust you, there must be something in this for you or you wouldn't help us!' Sarah yelled, 'And what exactly is the cure anyway?' she stood up from behind me to face Jesse.

Suddenly I started to cough and began to feel weak.

'Ethan?' Sarah sounded worried and supported me with her arms. When I pulled back my hand I could see it was smeared with blood. 'oh my god' Sarah said and clasped her hand in front of her mouth looking at me with concerned brown eyes. Jesse smiled and Sarah returned it with a hateful glance. He seemed pleased with her reaction and thought he had told us enough for today. 'contact me if you think you'll need my help.' He walked away turning his back on us but stopped at the last moment. He looked back at us for only a brief moment. 'oh and by the way' Jesse's irritating grin appeared again.

'the Cure isn't an _it_, it's a _who_. '

then he was gone.


	9. ---

sorry for not posting a new chapter for so long but i think i kind of ran out of ideas, so i won't update the story at least until the new season of MBAV will air (hopefully it will)

and again SORRY :C


End file.
